nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shadow Mirror
Shadow Mirror, ist ein Film mit Temperature in Statistenrollen die Members der TachiDomoto Group. Titel Song ist We were in Love ein Duet mit Angel Complex. Angel Complex spielen als sie selber mit. Inhalt Henry lernt ein Mädchen kenne, diese sagt ihm ihren Namen nicht, nur er weiß das sie Rotes Haar hat.So begibt er sich auf die Suche nach diesem Mädchen, da trifft er das Paar Greg und Mona, diese beiden werden ihn begleiten. Auf der Reise lernt er auch den Stummen Maden kennen der dem Mädchen das er liebt sagen kann was er für sie Empfindet, so hilfen ihm Henry, Greg und Mona Lila zu sagen was er Empfindet und es gelingt ihnen, zum dank sagt ihnen Lila das sie ein Mädchen kennt was Rotes Haar hat. Ihr Name ist Aurelia und sie lebt in Kordastwa, so geht die Reise der 3 nach Kordastwa dort kommen Joe und Cole zu der Gruppe und die 5 Reisen weiter. Währenddessen Versucht Henrys Bruder Stan diesen um Tips zu bitten wie er seine Freundin Zoe dazu bekommt mit ihm zu Schlafen, doch Henry sagt diesem nur er soll sich an Kyle wenden. So gibt ihm Kyle tips und verweist Stan daraufhin das Henrys suche ins Nichts führen wird da Aurelia einen Freund hat. Kyle´s Freundin Rena ist so entzürnt über die Worte ihres Freundes das sie Henry hinterherreist. Henry kommt derweil bei zwei Jungen an die sagen sie hätten von diesem Mädchen gehört das sich Aurelia nennt, sie sagen sie heißen Ben und Tino und wissen wo sie zu finden ist, doch vorher muss Henry ihnen beweisen das er wirklich dieses Mädchen will und so versuchen Amber und Nora ihn zu Verführen doch Henry bleibt standhaft und Ben und Tino geben ihm die Adresse von Harry und Diego zwei Freunde von ihnen. Also begibt sich Henry nun alleine weiter, Mona und Greg gehren um, doch Henry bekommt schnell Bekleitung durch Rena. Diese sagt ihm was Kyle gesagt hat, doch Henry gibt nicht auf. Er findet Harry und Diego nicht, statt desen ist er bei einem Larry , dieser sucht einen Jungen Namens Marshall, also schließet er sich Henry und Rena an und zu dritt finden sie Marshall, da Larry lust an Suche gefunden haben, bleiben sie bei den beiden. Derweil ist Stan immer noch mit der einen Frage beschäftigt als Greg und Mona zu ihm kommen sie haben seinem Bruder kennen gelernt und geben Stan Tips, Kyle frag wo sich Henry aufhält und reist diesem Hinterher. Zoe bekommt von dem gespärch etwas mit und spricht mit Stan er erzählt von seinen Ängsten doch Zoe beruhigt ihm und gemeinsam folgen sie mit Greg und Mona Kyle, dort schließen sich ihnen Maden und Lila an. Kyle kommt derweil bei Henry an der Harry und Diego gefunden haben. Diese sagen sie wissen welches er meint und er seine Reise beenden sollte, Aurelia sei kein Mädchen was es lohnt für so weit zu gehen. Da sieht Henry sie, Harry und Diego sagen es sei nicht Aurelia. Doch Henry der weiß das sie es ist folgt ihr, sie ist Überrascht ihn zu sehen und Stellt sich als Lana. Henry erzählt ihr von seiner Reise und Lana sagt das er die Reise mit einem Ziel gemacht hat und küsst ihn. Derweil sehen es alle die Henry auf seiner Begleitet haben und Getroffen haben. Am Ende sieht Harry Aurelia und ruft sie zu ihnen, diese ist Überrascht über die Geschichte die ihr dan Erzählt wird, wünscht aber Lana und Henry viel Glück. Diese Verabschieden sich von den anderen und gehen gemeinsam am Strand entlang. Darsteller